Dinah Lance (Injustice)
She later married her fellow superhero Green Arrow, and the two were active members of the Justice League. Year One Following the destruction of Metropolis by the Joker, Black Canary immediately left the Justice League as Superman began demanding it operate with more totalitarian force. When the President of the United States asked Batman to stop Superman's impending regime, the Bat began to put together a team and sent Catwoman to recruit Black Canary to join them. Months into their mission against Superman, Black Canary and other members of the "Insurgency" lead a mission to retrieve the experimental "Super-Pills" from the Fortress of Solitude. In the ensuing confrontation with Superman, both Captain Atom and her husband were killed. Year Two During the second year of Superman's regime, after the funeral for her husband, Canary contacted Superman using her Canary Cry in order for them to talk. During their discussion (which temporarily went hostile when Superman put his hand around Lance's throat), Superman let her go and told Canary that he could see that she was pregnant with her deceased husband's baby. Later, Black Canary stumbled upon Harley Quinn in the Arrowcave and, though the two initially began fighting, Harley admitted she had no where else to go and soon deduced from their interaction that Black Canary was pregnant. The two talked and bonded, and Harley admitted that she, too, was pregnant once. Before long, Harley offered herself as an ally to Black Canary, so the two could fight Superman together. Seven months later, after remaining in hiding, Lance had a baby boy in a hospital who she named Connor Lance-Queen. Not long after giving birth, though, Canary was called into action as the war between Superman's regime and the Green Lantern Corps loomed closer and closer. Wanting to make a better world for her son, Lance answered the call. Working alongside a mission with Batman, Black Canary took a Super-Pill and, during the battle between Superman's forces and the Lanterns, managed to get in a one-on-one fight with the Kryptonian dictator. Though both Canary and Superman exchanged blows, thanks to her enhanced durability from the pill, Canary managed to successfully defeat Superman with a Kryptonite arrow. However, just as Lance was calling in the Corps to retrieve Superman, Kent was sought out by a Yellow Power Ring and re-empowered, giving him enough energy to shoot Lance with a heat-vision blast. With her dying breath, Black Canary revealed that she was wearing video-contact lenses; the world had been live-streaming their fight and now knew how evil Superman had become. Then she succumbed to her wounds and died. Finding her body on the battlefield, Doctor Fate took Black Canary to an alternate Earth and revived her, breaking the laws of fate in order to give her the happy ending she deserved. Reuniting her with her baby, Fate also introduced that world's Green Arrow that had lost his Black Canary years earlier and explained that perhaps the two could rediscover the love they lost in each other. Before Brainiac Having lived a peaceful life on the alternate Earth for approximately five years with her son and new Green Arrow, Lance was contacted by Doctor Fate sometime after the fall of Superman's regime, who claimed he needed to bring the family back to her original Earth in order to appease the Lords of Order. Though initially hesitant, the couple obliged and returned. Reacquainting with old friends, Black Canary and the new Green Arrow were recruited by Batman to work alongside him in his mission to restore the world to what it was before Superman happened, forming what would later become the Justice League Task Force. , Soon after returning, Black Canary, remembering that she and her new Green Arrow had not actually been remarried, proposed to him, and the two quickly set up a wedding date. On the day of the wedding, the service was interrupted by the the Suicide Squad, agents of the League of Assassins, as a distraction from their real mission - abducting Connor and Black Lightning's children as leverage in their next plan against the superheroes. Desperate to get their children back from Ra's al Ghul, the parents worked with Batman and some of his other allies in order to track down the League's base in the Amazon Rainforest and get them back. Despite managing to rescue the children, the mission was in some parts a failure because the League managed to distract the heroes long enough to successfully assassinate many high ranking United States representatives - including the president and the president-elect - in one terrorist attack. - Though betrayed that Batman had so recklessly put their son in danger, Black Canary and Green Arrow once again reconvened with the Justice League Task Force to help Batman track down the monster that had killed thousands of civilians in Arizona. Brainiac's Invasion Possible Post-Brainiac Epilogue "I'd have loved to kick back and savor kicking Brainiac's ass, but I had to rush home. I didn't know if Connor had made it out of the invasion okay. Turns out, I didn't need to worry. The crazy stress of Brainiac's attack activated my son's meta-gene. And if there's one thing you don't want to mess with, it's a scared, pissed-off three year-old with superpowers. Sure, I love that Connor takes after me. But raising him suddenly got a lot more complicated. I'm just glad to have people around that can help me and Ollie figure this whole thing out..." | Powers = * : Dinah possesses a metagene that gives her a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering metal. She possesses a incredible degree of control over her vocal cords. This enables her to mimic sounds and generate any sound she desires, even developing several abilities. The Canary Cry has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the attack target. Injustice: Gods Among Us Vol 1 6 | Abilities = * * * * Injustice: Gods Among Us Annual Vol 1 1 ** ** ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * 5-U-93-R Pill | Transportation = * Black Canary's Motorcycle Injustice 2 Black Canary Epilogue | Weapons = | Notes = * Black Canary was voiced by Vanessa Marshal. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Remarried Characters Category:Oliver Queen's Love Interests